


come home to my heart

by adorassaviorcomplex (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Past Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/adorassaviorcomplex
Summary: “It doesn't feel real. That it's done,” Catra says. Adora drops a kiss between her ears. “Hard to believe after everything,” she sighs.She knows exactly what Catra means. It’s scary to have to transition into something new, but if they have this, she thinks they’ll be okay. “I love you. That's real.” Her voice is warm with affection.“I love you too.” Catra hides her face in the soft fabric of Adora’s shirt. “You know… everything is so different now.” She’s quiet and thoughtful and Adora’s heart aches to imagine everything she’s missed. “In a way, it's still you and me at the end of the world. We get to do something new.”Adora breathes in deeply. Being reminded of their former selves, still twined together, still naive, still blind-- it feels like it hurts but it doesn’t. Not anymore. It shouldn’t. They’re together now. “Yeah,” she murmurs. “It kinda is.”A fic about life transitions, love, and healing, in a collection of moments from right after The Heart to ten years later.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Here’s a Spotify playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1krMskMLz43QJfqwexSZgg?si=l3mZvKqwSXq6b0spJwfQjQ)of the songs I took the titles from. Supercut is there because 1. it hurts me that the lyric "come home to my heart" is in a breakup song and 2. I've been waiting to use it as a fic title for YEARS.

_don’t leave me in the dark, don’t keep yourself from me_

They're all tired to the bone after a long hard day of saving the world, almost losing each other, the whole nine yards. Someone had decided to continue camping out for a night instead of trying to get back to Bright Moon with everything going on. Catra’s not sure of the details. She just wants to sleep forever. So much of herself is in shock that she's even here. She's sitting around a campfire with a bunch of princesses. She’s no longer with the Horde. The Horde doesn’t even exist anymore. Hopefully. 

Some version of herself is screaming in the back of her mind. That voice is drowned out by the way Adora hasn't stopped touching her in hours. They're leaning into each other, Adora's arm firmly around her waist, Catra's head laying on her neck. Melog sits at their feet, purring like a traitor. Catra can't even blame them. It's difficult to keep her own purr to a subdued thrum. She's listening in bursts to everyone talking; it's hard to focus when there are multiple conversations happening.

Even more distractingly, Adora's fingers are tracing the lines of her waist and hips and lower ribs. She's running the same path over everything she can touch and Catra is thrilled with the affection at the same time as she finds it difficult to think about anything else. At least no one has called either of them out for not listening. They deserve that much, she thinks. They only saved the universe. Not a big deal. She has to stop herself from going through the last week again; when she closes her eyes too long, all she sees is green. Catra sighs deeply, shifting her weight as if she and Adora aren’t already pressed together.

“Are you tired?” Adora asks with her cheek resting between Catra’s ears. Her voice is low, focused on Catra. She won’t pretend that it doesn’t make her happy.

“Exhausted,” she answers. There’s no point in lying. She’s been tired for the last three years. Adora shifts to sit up fully and Catra follows. Her heart flutters in her chest when Adora turns to look at her.

“Do you-- please don't make me let go,” Adora murmurs, a kind of pleading in her eyes that _sparks_ something deep in her chest. She's wanted this forever. It just took so long. “Please come sleep with me.”

“I’d like that,” she says. Again: no point in lying. Adora slips her arm away from her waist to hold her hand, standing up. She smiles, bright and loving and free, sincerity squeezing into her eyes. The positivity and affection is so overwhelming. She just stares. This rush of emotions that floods her body is usually a bad thing. Usually preceding tears and pinpricks of her claws in her skin. The polar opposite is… weird. Catra feels almost dizzy as Adora tugs her up.

Adora calls _goodnight_ to her friends with a wave. Catra takes a self-conscious step closer to her, hand squeezing hers slightly. Everyone responds, but she notices that Glimmer and Scorpia both acknowledge her directly. She smiles back at them. It’s strange to know she’s with allies now. Friends, even. 

She sighs. There’s too much to unpack there. Adora glances at her, pressing a kiss to her temple as they go into her tent. She stops short and lets go of her hand; Catra already misses the contact.

“Oh, I should get your blankets from where you were sleeping. I’ll be right back. You can get comfy,” Adora says, gesturing to the space before turning to leave. Catra finds herself staring after her, gaze caught by her broad shoulders. She feels her cheeks heat as she turns to face the rest of the tent. It’s cushy, of course, but sparse. Bright Moon doesn’t do anything that’s not cushy and bright. Even so, besides a bed and pillows, there’s not much else except for-- a broken sword.

So maybe Catra didn’t even have anything to do with the Heart. She knew about it, because of Double Trouble, and took advantage of the distraction. But she really did have nothing to do with it. It wasn’t even her fault. Unfortunately, her mind latches onto every ounce of pain she’s felt and how Adora was in pain too. The whole time, she was just being fucking stupid and she could have spared them both so much heartbreak.

She settles on the end of the bed, curling in on herself. How can Adora love her now? How can she let herself be close to her? Why does she have to be like this? Guilt settles heavy in her chest and it _hurts_. Nothing makes sense. She doesn’t know how to love. Will she be enough to make Adora happy?

Adora’s footsteps come into earshot and she hears the tent fabric shifting. She doesn’t lift her head, even if the body language of hiding her face and holding herself isn’t subtle. “Are you okay?” Adora asks, so tender and hesitant. Catra feels her breath catch in her chest. Against all better instincts, she shakes her head. Adora sets down whatever she got and settles next to her. She can feel her solid presence, their thighs almost-but-not-quite touching. It reminds Catra so painfully much of their childhood. “Can I hug you?”

It takes a minute, but she nods. Adora opens her arms and shifts her weight to sit cross-legged on the bed. She’s intentionally letting decide how close to be and the silent indication of how much she cares is somehow comforting and upsetting at the same time. Catra, for a moment, doesn’t want to show how badly she needs the affection. And then she remembers how good it feels when Adora holds her. Fuck it. She settles into Adora’s lap, thighs pressed against her hips, face hidden in her neck, arms wrapped around her. She’s breathing slowly, a soothing rhythm with the steady beat of her heart. Adora holds her just as tight and Catra thinks that maybe she can find peace if it’s like this. 

“I’m here,” Adora says. “I got you.” She touches Catra like she’s something precious and that’s what makes her cry for real. Her chest betrays her and her next exhale is a sob that shudders through her body. It’s ugly and it hurts and Catra tries to press closer to Adora as if they’re not already glued together. She hates herself for ruining what could have been a nice snuggle. But the affection in the way Adora rubs her back, holds her tight, lays her cheek on her head, it… it just makes the tears more intense. No one’s ever held her like this. No one’s even seen her cry like this since she was just a kid, and it was Adora who saw it then too. 

She cries. Adora holds her. It's so simple and so complicated at the same time. They've never been this openly affectionate to each other, always creating rules for touch and attention. Catra aches for their younger selves, deprived of this affection. But the tears dry up eventually. She's so tired. Enough that she can almost think clearly, or at least through exhaustion instead of pain. “Have I told you that I love you,” she says, her voice rough.

“I love you so much,” Adora murmurs back, and then-- "Hold on,” she says, carefully pulling away while still holding her. She adjusts them so that Catra is a bit further out in her lap, close enough for comfort while still making sure they can look at each other. Again. She cares so much that it hurts. “Will you tell me what you’re thinking?” Adora’s smile crinkles her eyes again and Catra doesn’t want her to look at her in any other way ever again. “Please?”

She nods, against her better judgement. Breathes deeply. Drops her gaze. Nothing left to do but talk. “I’m-- I don’t know how to _be_. With you. Or anyone, really.” Frustration tears at her chest and she feels more tears well in her eyes. “And it sucks because I want to be close to you but I still-” her voice breaks. They’re free now, from the Horde, from Shadow Weaver, from everything that’s kept them apart. Why can’t she just --- 

Adora offers her hand. “Will you let me help?” she asks, so gentle. Catra looks at her face and immediately away. Her arms are folded across her chest, the pressure giving her some comfort. She doesn’t deserve this affection. It shouldn’t be hers. Adora shouldn’t be looking at her like she’s all the stars in the sky. “Can I tell you what I want? And we’ll see if it works?”

Despite everything, she takes Adora’s hand. “Okay,” she whispers. “Thank you.” It seems like a good thing to say. Better than _why are you so good to me_ and _don’t you know you shouldn’t let me love you_.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” Adora replies, an achingly soft smile on her face. “With me. And I know that’ll take time. It took me ages to get used to everything, okay? So I think we should go to sleep, because we’re not gonna figure it out right now. And I-” she sighs. “I want to hold you. If it’s okay.”

Catra breathes in. Adora wants her to stay. They’re alright. They’ve got time. “Yeah,” she manages. “Yeah. I want that.” She looks back up to her face. There’s nothing but exhaustion and love and patience and kindness and it’s all for her. She shifts forward, careful, putting a tentative hand on Adora’s cheek. It’s a telegraph of her next move, a way to lay her cards on the table. She may as well get used to the effort of doing so. They kiss, and it’s gentle and loving and everything Catra has pretended she doesn’t need. 

“I grabbed your bag,” Adora says, even as she keeps her forehead pressed to Catra’s. “So you can change too.” With a sigh, she moves to go do that. 

They don’t spend long apart. Adora changes into a soft tanktop and sweatpants, Catra puts on the sleep shorts and top that she gave her on the ship. The cot is small, so Adora fits their bodies close together, presses a soft kiss to her cheek with her arm draped over her waist. Catra knows she will never let anyone take this from her. Not even herself.

“I love you,” she murmurs. “I _love_ you.” She says it like it’s some kind of miracle. Like it’s something incredible. Catra can barely stand it. Her first instinct is to rip the sentiment to shreds.

“I love you too,” she whispers back. Adora is worth taking the second choice. She makes her want to be better. 

It's a miracle that she's falling asleep at all, but she feels fuzzy at the edges. Falling asleep with Adora's presence is as natural as breathing. They only shared a bunk for eighteen years. Not like it was much at all. 

But this, their bodies pressed tight together, and the careful kisses Adora offers -- Catra can't even begrudge herself the purr that's only gotten louder. She ends up fully lying on Adora like she's a mattress herself. Being held and holding her is quickly becoming her absolute favorite sensation. Her face is pressed to Adora's chest, pillowed on the soft skin under her collarbone. Adora's arms are wrapped around her body, not clinging too tightly, but the pressure is grounding. She's solid and warm and safe underneath her. (Catra's felt truly safe like, five whole times in her life. It's not as if she's used to the feeling. It’s a little more blissful than it might be to someone else.) Their breathing has slowed into the same rhythm. Adora's heart is beating under her. She knows that Adora's arms move up and down with the rise and fall of her lungs and she can feel her purring too. They're here. They're alive. They’re going to wake up to a new world. 

She can’t even think beyond this bed, she’s so tired. They'll probably negotiate a better sleeping scenario once they've gotten some distance from the _almost dying_ thing, but Catra knows she's never going to be sleeping at the bottom of the bed ever again. Not when Adora loves her. Not when she's allowed to have this.

_you’re my bright side, i want it brighter_

For once in Adora’s life, her body allows her to just sleep. Through dawn, almost to midday. Logically, she knows it’s because of the sheer exhaustion, but her heart wants to think that it’s Catra. It’s a miracle, to have fallen asleep holding her close. It’s a miracle to wake up wrapped around each other. The golden glow of sunlight filters through the tent walls but it feels like it’s coming out of her own body. 

It’s a miracle. Catra _kissed_ her. Catra _loves_ her. They _won_. She stirs, blinking slowly. Catra sighs in her sleep. Melog’s tail sways from the spot they chose to sleep in at the end of the bed. Adora’s usual routine demands her to get up and go, but today her heart asks for stillness. Maybe she can learn how to listen better. She raises her hand from where it had been, curled on her waist, and gently cards through Catra’s hair. It’s so soft and curly and short. If it hadn’t been forced on her, Adora would love it a lot more. Catra’s ear flicks against her hand and Adora can’t help a smile. This is everything she never allowed herself to want; the joy and relief and a happy ache and more feelings she’s not even sure she can name are so intense, it almost hurts. 

A purr begins to rumble in Catra’s chest and Adora knows she’s awake. She doesn’t purr in her sleep, as cute as that would be. “Hi,” she says, kissing her forehead. Catra hides her face and mumbles something that might not even be a word. Adora continues her gentle affectionate touches. The world’s already been saved. The rest can wait. There’s no need to rush.

She sighs, a content sound. It’s a good thing they woke up like this. She would hate to have to reconfirm that yesterday wasn’t a dream. Catra shifts in her arms and Adora loosens her grip. She props herself up to look at her; her heart threatens to burst with the ache of tenderness she feels at seeing Catra’s gorgeous face so close to her.

“Hey, Adora,” she says, voice creaky from the hours they’ve slept. The smile on her face is worth everything Adora’s ever faced. She sits up, still using Adora as a whole-body pillow, and winds a hand into her hair.

“Good morning. I'm gonna kiss you,” she whispers. She's denied herself this love for their whole lives and yet here they are, like it's as easy as breathing. It's overwhelming. "Is that okay?"

Catra rolls her eyes. "Yes, dummy, your face is literally inches from mine. I would--" Adora is pretty sure interrupting with a kiss is still rude, but from the way Catra melts into her, she doesn’t think she minds.

Their kiss is soft and slow and lazy. Adora’s not sure how she could have gone so long without the affection. Now that she has it, she knows she can’t lose it. When they part, Catra presses a few extras to her cheek, her jaw, her nose. For good measure.

Catra sits up a little, and Adora watches her gaze drop to the collar of her low tank top. She’s about to tease her for it when she realizes Catra’s face has twisted into something devastated. She glances down and -- oh. The Failsafe left a scar. The angular design sits above her sternum, the lines dark against her skin. Its lines contrast the soft curves of her chest. It would be almost pretty if it weren’t so painfully recent and traumatic. 

“Oh,” she says, helpfully. 

Catra looks up at her. “I need you to promise me,” she says, voice quiet and steeled. “That you won’t do that ever again.” Her eyes are watery and Adora has only ever wanted her to be happy. Her ears pin back and she sighs. “But you need to live for you.”

_What do you want when this is all over?_ Adora breathes in and out. _You’re worth more than what you can give to other people._ Mara's comfort and advice are burned into her memory. _You deserve love too._ And yet she resists the sentiment. Still. Her eyes are closed but she feels a comforting sweep of Catra’s thumb over her shoulder. “Can I promise you… that I’ll try?” she asks, her voice dropping into a rough territory that she hates for giving herself away.

“I think that’s the most we can promise,” Catra says, thoughtful and practical. “Because this isn’t going to be easy.” Adora feels her face get hot when she opens her eyes and Catra blinks affectionately. “I promise to try. For you and for me.”

She takes a deep breath and then presses her forehead to Catra’s. “We’ll try together. We don’t need to do this by ourselves. Not anymore. Okay?” Catra makes a face, but it seems more reluctant than actually displeased. 

“I want us to be happy,” she whispers, her eyes closing. “Now that we have the chance. I…. I think it’d kill me to fuck it up now.” Her tail flicks before falling back to rest on Adora’s calf, and she moves to hide her face in the soft skin at her collarbone.

“We are going to be happy. And you know,” Adora speaks quietly, almost reverently. “We already made it through so much. So I think we can do anything.” _No one will ever hurt you again if I have anything to do with it_ , she silently promises. 

Catra shifts her face so she can hear her reply. “It doesn't feel real. That it's done.” Adora drops a kiss between her ears. “Hard to believe after everything,” she sighs.

She knows exactly what Catra means. It’s scary to have to transition into something new, but if they have this, she thinks they’ll be okay. “I love you. That's real.” Her voice is warm with affection.

“I love you too.” Catra hides her face in the soft fabric of Adora’s shirt. “You know… everything is so different now.” She’s quiet and thoughtful and Adora’s heart aches to imagine everything she’s missed. “In a way, it's still you and me at the end of the world. We get to do something new.”

Adora breathes in deeply. Being reminded of their former selves, still twined together, still naive, still blind-- it feels like it hurts but it doesn’t. Not anymore. It shouldn’t. They’re together now. “Yeah,” she murmurs. “It kinda is.” They lie quietly together, not quite ready to face the day, for a little bit longer. Something occurs to Adora and she shifts, tapping Catra’s back. “Hey,” she says, moving so they can see each other’s faces. “I promised I’d take you home. Where do you want that to be?”

“What?” Catra’s brows have drawn together, a cute crease in her forehead, and Adora is confused about the confusion but she’s so _cute_ \-- “Adora, what do you mean?”

“When Entrapta was removing the chip,” Adora says, softly as possible, not wanting it to hurt. “I told you I'd take you home. Is home… Do you want home to be Bright Moon? Or-”

Catra's expression softens into something that Adora wants to see forever. “You're so dumb,” she says, affection making the insult into an endearment. “Do you think I'm not home right now?” Adora would love to protest the _dumb_ thing by giving the right answer but all she can do is shrug and hope Catra won't stop looking at her like this. “ _You're_ home, Adora. I want to be wherever you are.” Catra’s gentle fingertips touch her jaw. “Let me come home with you?” she asks, half-blinking in her soft way.

“Yeah,” Adora says, a half-laugh caught in her voice. “Please do.” Catra leans close to kiss her and Adora feels a deep hurt finally, finally heal. She’ll do whatever it takes to be with Catra forever. They’ve been through too much for her to do anything less.

When they finally leave Adora’s tent, it’s to a beautiful morning, bright with sunshine and magic and joy. Their friends are busy cooking an easy breakfast to prep for a long day. Scorpia and Perfuma call Catra over to help them cut vegetables, and Adora is pulled over to talk to Bow about how they’re going to get everything back to Bright Moon. Catra squeezes her hand before they part, Melog purring and winding between her feet. For the first time, Adora is excited about the concept of the rest of her life. She turns from watching her walk away with a beaming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon: gives absolutely 0 indication that the failsafe would leave a scar  
> me, an incredibly smart lesbian: you know what would be sexy though? adora w a chest tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how regularly I can update this, as I'm graduating in December, but hopefully once or twice a month!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and I'm @frenchtoastlesbian on tumblr if you feel like following me elsewhere! (Also @bipolaryangxiaolong if you like RWBY lol.)


End file.
